1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to warning or alarm systems and, more particularly, to an electrical device of variable size for use in signalling the presence of unwanted substances such as liquids near sensitive electrical equipment.
The electrical device comprises a mat of variable dimensions, including width, length, and variable sensitivity, specifically adapted to signal the presence of water adjacent electrical equipment such as air conditioning equipment. The device includes a control module which can operate on a range of voltages and includes an audible and/or visual alarm.